nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese-Bassian-Bygon
Chinese-Bassion-Bygon (Chinese (Simplified): 中文-低音伊恩-通过坤) (normally Chinese-Bassian-Bygon, unlike the NeverEnding Story 1 2 3 and the myths in 300 AD of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon) '''is a country in East Asia with 6 large cities, of 8 provinces of Nicholas' World! With a population of 288,000,000 people, it is the 7th most-populous country in Nicholas' World. Covering approximately 9,530,000 square kilometers, (3,683,000 square miles) it is the 4th or 5th largest in Nicholas' World. Tucan Province and Youjiang City are the main parts of the country, while there are 2 capitol cities, these cities are, Governmental City and Tougheon City. In geography, Southern Tucan Province, Baybay Province, and Yarden Province, the arabic country borders to Gourvyian Region. Where the 3,000 spoken languages are there in that country. There is a chinese temple with lots of fun stuff! You see a mummy, and you see lizards and snakes, and you'll end up at a chinese restaurant! There is lots of food you'll like. The Chinese Restaurant has chinese, and egypt stuff you see in the country. It's located in Governmental City. You know that?!? No?!? NO??!!??!? Yes it is! YOU have to KNOW that! You have to know it is located here. Or else. Anyways, since we all know, South Africa and Chinese-Bassion-Bygon are friends a lot! They are having a relationship like a lot of relationship. There is a bunch of stuff that have relationships a lot of times. This is why we love them so much. That's how friends work, because it's making sure that they stay friends, or else they're gonna start a stupid fight! Okay. So, let's go all the way to history! However, the national motto is "The Traditional Cure of Sickness", while it's national anthem is "The Underhope Line". Yeah, and that's what we know! Can we start now! Yes we can if we helped by slavery when the Indians migrated to Chinese-Bassian-Bygon for about 199,000 years ago. WOW! That's a very very very very LONG time ago! Alright, so that you know that, Chinese-Bassian-Bygon is cool and not bad. But it can be REALLY REALLY great of course. Okay, alright. History it is!! But first, Etymology right now. HERE WE GO!!!!! Because of the moonlight, slavery came to this house for a continental breakfast. Alright, Rainstorms in the Mornings all the time! Etymology In 1511, and the one before that, 1403, these were the two maps. And the two maps were made by an American artist and cartographer, Dave Johansenburg who planned maps for the cities and highways. He also plans to create the national flag in 1514, a way long time ago. He created and produced to call the Eastern Hemisphere, Bygon. Meaning South Britain was part of the Bygon Hemisphere. However the Poly-type bygons are for the Polygons that go to the things that go to everything, AND!!! THAT GO TO NEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEENERSZ!!!! You like weenersz?!? I don't know, but let's go all the way to history! Names The name, '''Chinese Bassian Bygon originated in South Africa in 1731. Because of the first word, "Chinese", this country speaks Chinese, and Japanese-Melodian-Bygon, speaks Japanese, because of the first word, "Japanese"! That's all we know! So, yeah. Next is History. Before we get there, let's do something else. Alright, United Castle is named after the United States. So, okay, what's next? I know! Now we're going to History! History Chinese Temple made in 1966, named the Governmental Temple in Governmental City, Governmental Province next where the Wi-Fi building was built. While the Wi-Fi building made in 2005, after the internet came in 1998 worldwide. The Wi-Fi building comes from Asia in the Temple, until is crashed! If it crashed, the bad news is going to happen. You know what the bad news are? Well, there is the bad news, the power will go off! If the power went off, why can't we do anything? No more computers, or phones, or having fun. No power is like being sad. If there is power, everyone can come in! That's because power makes everyone happy, because if they don't have power, then no one will be REALLY happy, they won't come in either! Remember: Power = Way better!! No Power = Really WORSE!!! REALLY REALLY WORSE!!!!! Because it's better with power. The Wi-Fi building will close if the power comes out of the whole town or city. Or else you'll be hearing Collin's Creamery Stuff with the cows for about the BFDI characters of DOOM!!! Because of Brainy Smith brought me there with the whole mans with Jhonne Characters to a historical mansion with a restaurant! Alright, what to do, what to do... HEY I KNOW!!! Next one! Pre-History (1580-1602) The Chinese-Bassian-Bygon War was alot from almost the whole country, after 1598, it spreaded quickly. This was one of the longest wars ever, having 22 years of war. No wonder how that war is one of the longest. However, the war is the 50th longest war in the world. WOW, that's a lot of war around here. People hunt for the wars of life. They can hunt, and do anything! They are fighting for the stars! The stars are for fighting for people. That's why there was a war in 1580-1602. It's to win, and fight the hate, and bring in the love also.! Do you agree on that sentence? Yes, you have to agree, because if you don't agree, then don't do that! Or else you'll be pushy against Jhonne, and Lhonne, sending Mario Foldy Jones!!! And also you'll be pushy and fashy against Foldy and Stapy, because of Jhonne and Lhonne making you watch BFDI, and Barbiepoledancer, in the land of Brainy Smith, and we respect Youtubers all the time, I'm just trying to know. This includes Brainy Smith bringing me there. That is too cool, because of Hey you! Wanna fight? and Yo man! Want to funloh me??!!??!? Wow, really worth it. Of course, that everything going good, you know that?!?!? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Colonization and Independence (1602-1670) As Chinese-Bassion Bygon went along together with South Africa, everywhere was a free place to live in except Governmental City, because the government tells us to do stuff, to be a free country, except for Governmental City, so that's why the government is only doing stuff for the rules. After that, all of the 4 colonies fight for Governmental City because they were afraid the war will come next after that. Instead, they just built a new palace for innocent people and tourists to go somewhere, and some live in it as a home. By the way, not everyone knows that palace until later on, which is like almost about a big difference. A big difference is what everything is all about, but look! There is a castle coming up! You wanna see it? Okay! HERE WE GO!!! But first, I wanted you to Smash my BANANA!!! Are you going to smash my banana?!?!? Yeah!?!? Okay, BUT, first, you needed to mind your own business, okay?!? OKAY??!!??!? Alright, Now it's going to be Governmental Province War Governmental Province War (1670-1693) The government tells them there is going to be a war, so the people is going to fight again! This time, the government tells everyone what to do, instead of letting any of the people do what they want to fight. Why this time they do not fight what they can do? Because there is a government that is now telling the people what to use, and tell what to do for the war. Look at the war, they are still fighting the hate, and bringing in the love together! Alright, so there is a 50% chance of fighting, and a 50% chance of bringing in stuff. Yep, there is of course. Yeah. It is something good. A lot... Anyways, how are we going to do it?!?!? THERE IS NO WAR going on. But now, There is a castle coming up! You wanna see it? Okay! HERE WE GO!!! Middle Ages (1693-1795) After the war ended, all people can to what they want except for Governmental City, WHY?!? Is that why because of the times that have ended because of Jonny and Lonny's dreams? HHUUHH???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!! Okay, that's not because of that. That's because of the government don't agree on the province and city. Plus the government won the election but now, the war has ended, and we'll tell them more. The reason why we'll tell them more, is because the things are coming up, starting at Mario's Side, and Luigi's Side! I do not know what Mario's Side, and Luigi's Side is, but I'm telling you it's really thinking stuff like that. And you know it's SCARY AND FUNNY AND LOOKERED!!!!! And you all know Scary, Funny, and Lookered, right? Of cource you didn't know the Word, "Lookered" but it means looking everywhere. Alright, next one. The People's Republic of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon (1795-1809) The republic is going to be on with the elephant. Elephants are going to sleep in the nighttime and wake stuff up in morning porning. Did you know that you can climb a mountain in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon in the land of Brainy Smith? YES!!! Yes you can! -thumbs up-, Can you thumbs up for Brainy Smith, watching you BFDI, and Barbiepoledancer. Oh, and also Chinese-Bassian-Bygon now became a republic starting at Mario's Side, a western side of the country, and Luigi's side, an eastern side of the country, too. As well as on Peach's Side located in the central side of the country. You know the People's Republic, right? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Once again, Did you know that you can climb a mountain in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon in the land of Brainy Smith? YES!!! Yes you can! -thumbs up-. OH!!! And also, Look at me now? Can you love your Foldy and Stapy stuff for Tonight?? I have to let you say YES!! Another one, I wish that we have a journal to the Desert Park because of the walking man. OH!!! And also, one more thing. Can you smash my BANANA??!!??!? Lemons to smash my banana. Did you know that Battle for Dream Island is a great show from the Dabbing BFB Intro every TIME!? Alright, next one. Republic of Marinara Mountains (1809-1838) Did you know that you can climb a mountain in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon in the land of Brainy Smith? YES!!! Yes you can! -thumbs up- The Marinara Mountains are for climbing up and down. Up and Down goes the TOWN!!!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!! Okay, enough of the fun, and also in the 1800s, Marinara Mountains became a Republic of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. But still, not all parts are free enough. But almost all parts of the country. Alright, let's go to the next one! NOT YET!!! First of all, I wanted you to go there because it's mortaling the things to go by. Or else can you climb through a land of Brainy Smith. Also, a land full of Barbiepoledancer with my career. YEAH, Barbiepoledancer does Road Trips all the time. Alright, next one for real. Bethlehem's Turn (1838-1876) Mr. Bethlaham, real name is Mr. Blues Clues is a man in the Chinese Restaraunt! And he says "DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?!?!?!?" Okay, his turn is going to be a BLAST! A blast is having hun. Yep, it is it......... In Bethlehem, Dong Province had a war too, an unnamed war that shares it's turn on Tougheon Province as well as on Governmental Province, where these provinces aren't free enough to make a People's Republic of Provinces until the end of 1874. And yes, Every 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM, Mr. Blues Clues comes there and says that stuff like that. Did you know all the stuff we all know?!? No?!? NO??!!??!? Yes it is! YOU have to KNOW them! You have to know all that stuff. Or else. Anyways, next one. Because of The BFDI Conflict for Jhonne and Lhonne, because of Foldy and Stapy's different Brainy Smith things to do right now, we make the land of Barbiepoledancer in the mountains of Brainy Smith! The Seperate 8 Provinces (1876-1911) The 8 Provinces was all together, but now there are now split apart, so they won't be fighting again. If they fight again, something bad's going to happen. As of 1876, all of the seperate 8 provinces turn the People's Republic, and became helpful for tourist attractions to make pictures as well as on water to take cameras from. Especially until 1880, the first picture was taken underwater in the lakes and reservoirs to dive in. And if you dive in, you'll see the diving characters founded in the images right here, But yeah, it's really cool, and weird, but fine. Alright, The Capitol City now, so. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!! You want to know what the surprise is? The land of Brainy Smith travelling to all 8 provinces because he watches you BFDI, and Barbiepoledancer of Jonny and Lonny eating soft serve ice cream! Governmental's City became the Capitol City (1911-1956) Governmental City first was a helpful city, and became a capitol city since the capitol building was first built. In 1910, the government tries to discover to another place somewhere around the city to construct the capitol building, Now that Governmental City is now the Capitol City, everyone is going to work and work and work all day long. And all day because it's not a free place to live in. REALLY. yeah, really. The reason why that they have to work, because it's REALLY not a free place to live in. Every Capitol cities, when it's not free, they have to Work, and work, more, than any other non-free places to live in. Okay, I had enough of this nonsence. Next one please. Modern Day Chinese-Bassian-Bygon before South Africa and South Britian's Relationship (1956-1993) In the 1960s, South Britain's president and South Africa's president were communicating with the chinese government in Tougheon City to know how they are gonna plan for more wars. The government says that will be enough wars for the 1970s, not until the 70 years after the 1970s, in 2042. In most cases, Modern Day Chinese-Bassian-Bygon was gonna win the election per 25 years, but a cancellation due to the foreign companies in Governmental City blocked the government, so it was per 30 years. It was been 6 elections in 1976, in 1986, there will be the 7th election of the country. When everything is going to normal, something surprising is going to happen. Do you know what the surprise is?!?!? Oh I know what the surprise is!!! Go to the next one for more text. SO THAT WE CAN FIGHT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, here we go. Maybe because of because of the Georgian people's imaginations. So, Just forget about the Mario Line. Okay, let's not talk about Mario Line's, let's get to the Toledo County RIGHT AWAY!!! Hey! There is a santa sleigh buried under the ground! Are you gonna get it? You have to! Or Santa will give you COAL! COAL stands for Cooling Oder of Aces for Life! Enough of that! Goodbye! Where there's rainstorms in the mornings for (A LONG 5 HOURS). Okay, next one! Stepping into the Water (1993-2018) Ever since the whole country got to 16,700 pictures taken underwater, the whole country has been growing faster than ever before, creating picture rate had grew to about 500 pictures taken in the whole country in almost about 4 days. In 2017, the year caused the picture count to rise up to 20,000. Alright, here comes the fun part!! HERE WE GO!!!!! Now everyone is not afraid of water. EVERYONE LOVES WATER!!!! Except demons. Demons LOVE lava, But it's not like that! And, but god is a holy man. That goes to heaven all the time. The water is god's love all the time! Angels are loving water. However we all know that we love and worship God, Santa, and Jesus as well, but not the Devil! DEVILS ARE MEAN!!! Debra is a mean diff. Okay, next one. Modern Day Governmental City under South Africa's Relationship (2018-present) Of course, still not a free place to live in. Still, the government won the election 8 times now that was per 30 years. Yep, you know that it's still not a free place to live in, in Governmental City. Because The Great Pyramid said everything's a free country in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon, except for Governmental City. Oh, however, South Britian is also a free country too, can't believe that?? Yeah... Yeah, it is cool that everyone's a caring thing about the stuff it's about to happen all the time, all the time, all the time. HA!!! Funny ain't it?!? Yeah. YEah! YEAh!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Okay, enough of that. Okay. Okay. Time for the next one!!!! Incidents There can only be more bad stuff happening, right after we all know the Bananas. Okay, I wanted to tell you something. Can you smash my BANANA??!!??!? HAHA!!! Okay, enough of that, and let's get into the point. There are no traffic jams, except for Governmental City, and any of the other provinces in Governmental Province. Why is that?!?!? I don't know, but Technology Time!! HERE WE GO!!!!! Like in most countries, if you were texting and driving, you'll get disturbed and may go into an accident incase there is even a little one incident. Don't go through any roads with traffic if you were texting and driving. Technology There is a bunch of Computers, and iPhones all the time. There can be MORE technology, when you know it, because China and Japan wanted to be a man, and you all know that Chinese-Bassian-Bygon, speaks Chinese, and Japanese-Melodian-Bygon, speaks Japanese. But yeah, more gamings, and all more stuff!! Yep!! That's all we know for the whole thing! Yep! YEP!!! A Unioned Onion. Almighty, here comes the sun, you shine all of your iPhones and Computers, with most technology and power to engineer around with. This is a good natural environment, except for the city, Governmental City, they only do no crimes but stuff, and this is why we need Wi-Fi to have power and electricity and one more thunderstorm to calm down, because there is alot of heat meeting the cold. Geography Chinese-Bassion-Bygon is a China-Egypt country that is from Asia. Guess what? Now South Africa and Chinese-Bassion-Bygon are friends now! They're both free countries like the United Castle! That's because the Great Pyramid tells us that these three are all free countries. That's why there's something wrong with the loving and caring and sharing stuff it about to happen. Maybe there's such thing as a ghostly thing that's about to happen in Brainy Smith, and Nrainy Zmidh's life, when James Jerky Perky, and Lames Lerky Bersie is going to smoke and die! You REALLY needed to be dumb to answer... because of the land of Brainy Smith. Maybe there's such thing as a ghostly thing that's about to happen in Barbiepoledancer, and Narbiecolefancer's life, when Nicholas Garrett, and Ficholas Carrot is going to smoke and die! Because of you are in your outline of this country, A SNAKE IS GOING TO CATCH YOU!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! But actually in Brainy Smith, born in United Castle, when James Jerky Perky, born in South Africa is going to pass away! You know why the things like that? Because of the BFDI Stuff for Brainy Smith, and Justin Garrett, and James Jerky Perky. And you know the Goofy Brainy SMITH!! right?!?!? Yeah. Brainy Smith looks goofier now. That's weird!! I do not wanted to do a stuff like the it that!!! Uggh, let's see also. I don't want that nugget. Nuggets are for chickens. There are 2 hospitals. Spider Hospital, and Spooder Hospitalz. YEAP!!! YEH!!! Do you want a nap for santa? If so, Jonny and Lonny makes a local of heaven for BFDI of Anthony and Michael. I need a video for this, please!! Can you give me the URL? But, if you wanted to see the Great Pyramid, it's located in Washington, Towners, of South Britain by me! Can you eat your worms? Of course you can, and this is why Chinese-Bassian-Bygon has 4 colonies, which they're admitted to the Union before 1850, which the oldest province is Dong Province, in 1801. Almighty, Jonny and Lonny are loving this thumbs up because of Foldy and Stapy and Liy from BFDI. Of course, do you love Johnland? Of course, you have to know them or else you can SMACK VERDANA!!! MOOOO!!!! China: Why hello there I'm Liam Haynes, walking like a seesaw. - You: I don't know what you're talking about... - China: Yes you do now stop it like a LEMON!!! - You: Okay. I'm going bye. - You: It's all just a dream. Okay, next one. Climate The temperature in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon is located at Governmental Province, and the temperature here in July is usually 75 degrees. Of course, there are many biomes, such as Jungle, Plains, Mesa, Desert, Forest, Savanna, Ocean, River, Beach, and Taiga. However, there can be a mix of chinese biomes. Flora and Fauna There are 50,000 species of flowers that originally originated in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. However, one of the flowers that were originated was the "Sunflower", which really was a popular chinese flower. WOW!!! So many flowers, and that's almost crazy. You want to know even more crazier, What!? Oh, I know, Chinese-Bassian-Bygon has the most flowers than all of the other countries combined. Excluding Chinese-Bassian-Bygon, there were 30,000 combined. So that equals 80,000 species of flowers in Nicholas' World. Landscape There's a lot of landscape to bring up. Can you bring The Cat into the Microsoft Paint? So, the land is all nice, and funny! Why does it smell funny now? Probably, because Freedom in the Pool album/transcript needed to go back right now! So the air can smell clean. It's dirty you know that. BRING BACK Freedom in the Pool album/transcript everyone!!! Alright. In late 2000, the air and land and flowers were beautiful, until in 2009, they trimmed them in the garden, and planted them all day. Environmental issues After what happened to the air, land, and flowers, in 2009, everyone needed to bring them back, so they said: BRING BACK AIR, LAND, AND FLOWERS!!! They also did a strike in that part, and there's a chinese guy named LeoLand who speaks real english. There's also car accidents, they need to fix. Wildlife In the 1806, there were monkeys and lions, and parrots in the Jungle! There's also elephants, and MORE!!! That's also from the Yugostan Zoo. You needed to go to Yugostan if you wanted to go to Yugostan Zoo. You also have to say a word, the three greek letters, that's really hard to pass. ΣΔΞ is the code. If you wanted to go in there, you need to say those words. Next one. Political geography There's some more things you can do. Just get to the Sailing Harbor, and throw into the seven seas! You needed to do that you wanted to know. Okay. Chinese-Bassian-Bygon also has code words you should know all that. If you didn't know there's code words, they have Chinese Symbols. There's San a chinese symbol that you can know. It looks like this --> (三) <-- You look at this symbol. It's cool, right? Yeah. Anyway's next one. Education You know the best for all, right?!? Yeah, Unlike Woodland School, There is KangKang Skeeliania a school in Youjiang City, Chinese-Bassian-Bygon where there's Chinese, and Egypt stuff to know of. There is Egypt Words, and Chinese Words you all know of. In this school, the Chinese Alphabet, and the Egypt Symbols, are in this school. Alright? Alright. However, the IQ Index is about 94, close enough to United Castle (95), and South Africa (96) while South Britain is only about (89). Health There is ALSO a hospital named KangKang Hospitalyia in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. It's located in Fuhan, Tucan Province. Did you know that KangKang Hospitalyia is also from Bloemfontein, South Africa? Yeah, we all know that. Anyways, yeah. Do you know the Jhonne Characters, and the Lhonne Characters?!?!? Of course you do!!! Anyways, yeah. next one. Here we go! Can you hang on the desk, if not, then Brainy Smith will do it for you!! Because of the SOUND MAKINGS!!! As of the Chinese-Bassian-Bygon 2016 census, there were about 1,600 hospitals in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. Architecture Main article: Chinese architecture There is Governmental City Mansion, and there is also Tucan City Mansion. And these are some popular mansions that singers live in. Crime There is a Jail called Fuhan Jail located in Fuhan, Tucan Province. There is also Tucan City Jail located in Tucan City, Tucan Province. But most of all, another jail is called KangKang Johnatte, a most popular jail than any other jails. Located in Fagos, Tucan Province, and Governmental City, Governmental Province. NOW, just remember, This is a free country. We can do anything we want! But we can't do crimes! Crimes are bad! Stealing and killing people are illeagal. Do not do that! No way! No really way. However, there are 600 police stations in this country, where there are only 8 provinces in this country, and all of the provinces have police stations. The Police Station came from the Officers. And the Hospital in Bloemfontein, South Africa, it's also in Fuhan, Tucan Province. It's called KangKang Hospitalyia!!! It's REALLY Popular than any other hospitals in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. Science and technology Chinese-Bassian-Bygon also has Science and technology, their favorite thing to do. Okay, here we go. Historical Historical Science is really cool, you can know how old they are, or how did the dinosaurs die, or how Brainy Smith's song, Dance to the Rhythm is the number 1 popular song on the Brainy Smith Empire! Yeah! Modern era Modern era Technology is also really cool, you can know how the eggs hatched, or how can bunnies eat carrots, or how that Jonny and Lonny support Bart at Tennis, for LIFE! Of course there's so much more here to do in Chinese Bassian Bygon. Next is Infrastructure. Infrastructure The government said that you can't take their life away, or else it's gone wrong. You do not want it gone wrong, right? No way, no way, no way! Okay! Telecommunications On Nicholas' phone, at the episode, Telecommunications, he didn't mean to delete a song on his phone. So the 3 of the Wi-Fi connections can restore the song for him. But that's not we're talking about. We're talking about how the 3 Wi-Fi's come to the Wi-Fi building connected to the Chinese Temple. That's all we can know about. Transport Transportation can be difficult to find, although there were SOOOOOOOOOOO many buses, that can ALSO Smash My BANANA!.! Didn't it?? HUH?? HHUUHH???? Okay, the buses and cars were sent there at 1954, and you know how DEMONS LOVE LAVA AND ANGLES LOVE WATER!!! Okay, that's not like that, but GOD is a Holy Man! Alright, enough of this and get ON into it. So, yeah. that was the transport. Next one here. Water supply and sanitation The water supply and sanitation we all know of is for EVERYONE!! And everyone is stepping into the water, you know all of us love water, and not the demons. So now, forget about that. However, it's good you all know that. Uh oh! Here comes the BLUR!!! And you know that, right? RIGHT?!? RRIIGGHHTT??!!??!? Yeah. YEAH! YYEEAAHH!!! Alright, next one. People/Trends * Brainy Smith made a funny idea for the South African Government, but instead, he built a house, Frame + Inside = House * Like Xakaw from Dream Fiction Wiki, they have the same legal trends in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. Listed as: **The drinking age is 41 years old. **The marriage age is 13 years old. **The voting age is 13 years old. **The driving age is 10 years old. Demographics Population The population in the 1800s, there were 45 million people. That's about the population of Tucan Province today in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. Nowadays, there are 288,000,000 people. That's what we know about, because there were 1 person every 16 seconds when about 5,400 people born per day, alright. The american and chinese population all combined together almost quadrupled during 1900 to 2000 from 79 million right to 265 in 2000. The 7th-most populous country in the world. Alright, are we done now? But, I'm saying in the 1800s, the average women had 5 children, but today, or in 2017 you should say there are more like... just say 8 children. I don't know but that is true for what I all said. All I said was something about stuff like that. Alright, NOW Are we done? NO!!! Because I wanted you to SMASH my banana!!! Are you going to do that?!? Can you smash my BANANA??!!??!? Alright, fine. Now are we done right now?!? Okay, yeah. Yes. Next one now. Languages There are 4,000 to 5,000 languages spoken in this country but there are only 5 major ones, Chinese, English, Spanish, French, and Italian. However, in these percentages are (Chinese: 53%, English: 37%, Spanish: 6%, and French: 4%). The rarest language spoken in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon is Capucolia (0.0354%). Politics Lord Macrah and Lord Macrah!! needed to get to Lord Lines. The Lord Lines connect into Lord Macrah and Lord Macrah!! forever. And by forever, I mean, ALL ETERNITY!!! YEAH!!!!!!! So yeah, the politics said you needed to be more certain and more careful in some towns and cities in Governmental Province. And Governmental City, you needed to be more careful. If you don't do what the leader said, you'll get to jail. The Chinese Temple is more free here, you can do anything you want, as long at the government doesn't call the cops on you! Military The Military, of war, as you all know, Chinese-Bassian-Bygon War, and Governmental Province War are different. The Chinese-Bassian-Bygon War is free, you can do anything you want, you can bring any weapons, any armor, and anything. But for Governmental Provence War, you needed to bring certain stuff. You needed certain weapons, certain armor, and certain more. You needed to do this, right? Yeah. Or else, you'll get kicked out. You don't wan't that, right?? RIGHT???? RRIIGGHHTT???????? Yeah... Okay, next one, we're going to Culture! In 3...2...1... NOW!!! Culture The Fight of the living of all arts and music. This is how the war began. This is how arts work. The People are fighting and playing and having a non-free Governmental City. Because the fight of the war is where arts are founded here...: Arts This is where how people lived. In 1580, the war began but in 1602, the war ended. We draw the government here and there. Of course we do. But, they had to make the paintings first about of they liked in the 1600s, HISTORY starts here... Books A book of John. The governmental City is not free. Never free. Why isn't it free? Because there is a fresh meeting here. Free book. Free book, than any other books there. Entertainment The Treadmill game! The Treadmill making is great, the making treadmill. The warriors fight for the stars! The Starz Die!!! WHY?!? Okay, next one! Gaming The Mario Game. The Chinese Mario is going to make pasta and spaghetti! More like spugety! The People Play a GAME of LIFE AND DAWN!! LIFE AND DAWN!! HAHA!! Music The Little Navajo! Navajo's name is Joe. The navajo is gone bad now! Fight navajo! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! Fight until you can't anymore!! Alright, yeah. TV A show of Spongebob! A show of Spongebob is fighting for the stars to die on the moon and sun! Sun makers are giants! Giants and ants! The Giant is bigger than the ant which is smaller. Economy However, after the culture, the Economy, is from the Aquatic Conflict, and it's after the from titles of the uhhhhhhhh.... I don't know what it is, but I know you'll think about it next time. Okay. Okay. After 1928, the government's house will break and split into 2 parts. One is for the private, and One is for the public. The public makes for this, and this will be the parts of the whole 2. Soooooo, you know this part of here you know that. Notable people Main article: List of singers in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon You know the notable people, Look at the List of singers in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. Listed as: *Abbe Jones JinPing, 53 *Actonia LingFing, 18 *Allison Lee, 18 *Arianna Jinping, 31 (70 inches) *Astronomical EasterLand, 89 (61 inches) *Atlanta, 39 (60 inches) *Bai Jing, 49 (58 inches) *Carpenter Jai, 62 (69 inches) *ChristmasLand, 14 *DJ Ling, 4 *Elaine, 38 (60 inches) *FightRight, 22 (no screen inches) *Fujian Jones, 67 (64 inches) *Ghone Lingxing, 13 *Gigi Jingping, 44 (67 inches) *HalloweenLand, 11 *Jonathon Wingxing, 79 (59 inches) *Juan JinPing, 7 *Justin Garrett, 48 (66 inches) *Kira Wing, 18 *LeoLand, 19 (62 inches) *Liam, 75 (77 inches) *Mi Ling, 88 (73 inches) *Nautical EasterLand, 83 *Nicholas Jinping, 25 (53 inches) *Now Look at Me, 26 *Olivia Joseph Jin-Ping, 14 *Patrick Qin-Ping, 16 *Shanghai Ling, 95 *Stephanie Qin-Ping, 20 *Virgin Ling, 17 *Watch That Peanuts, 17 *Wells Xi'an, 26 *Alright, that's enough of that. GOODBYE!!! Now we're going to do the Gallery!!! Gallery Arianna JinPing Chinese.png|Arianna Jinping, age 31 Astronomical Easter Land.png|Astronomical EasterLand, age 89 Atlanta in China.png|Atlanta, age 39 Bai Jing.png|Bai Jing, age 49 Carpenter Jai.png|Carpenter Jai, age 62 Elaine in China.png|Elaine, age 38 Fujian Jones.png|Fujian Jones, age 67 Gigi Jinping.png|Gigi Jinping, age 44 Jonathon WingXing.png|Jonathon Wingxing, age 79 Justin Garrett.png|Justin Garrett, age 48 Kira Wing in China.png|Kira Wing, age 18 LeoLand.png|LeoLand, age 19 Liam in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon.png|Liam Haynes, age 75 Mi Ling.png|Mi Ling, age 88 Nicholas Jinping (re-uploaded).png|Nicholas Jinping, age 25 Patrick QinPing.png|Patrick Qin-Ping, age 16 See also List of towns in each province of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Outline of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Looking for architecture of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Looking up mountains of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon There's alot of houses in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Lists of Chinese Highways Online games at Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Videos and TV for Chinese-Bassian-Bygon List of singers in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Note Thank you for doing great, I hope you did good, so Goodbye! Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Chinese-Bassion-Bygon Category:East Asian countries Category:Northeast Asian countries Category:Republics Category:States and territories established in 1867 Category:People's Republic of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Member states of the Tougheon Cooperation Organisation Category:G20 nations Category:Communist states Category:One-party states